


Worry

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:32:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: Request: Hi! Could you please write that Henry x Reader x Dean imagine you shared?!?! Maybe no smut in the first part (if you decide to write multiple parts).Original Imagine: Imagine telling Henry and Dean that you’re in love with both of them and they decide to be in a poly relationship with you. (from dirtysupernaturalimagines on tumblr)





	Worry

Warnings: Mentions of past sexual encounters, but no smut in this part/just fluff

Fic:

You’d always been indecisive, but the decision you now faced seemed nearly impossible. There were two men, both loved you and you loved them both. Henry had a way of drawing you in with his gentlemanly charm. He was a man out of his time, a rarity in the world you lived in. As much as you loved him, Dean was a constant presence in your life. You’d known him for years and he knew you better than anyone. Your relationship with Dean had evolved more slowly than your relationship with Henry, but that didn’t mean it was any less significant.

You made sure that neither man ever found out about your relationship with the other. It was difficult and it involved a lot of sneaking around, which was manageable, but you knew it had to end. You were cheating on them and it broke your heart to know that you had betrayed both of the men you loved. Today was the day you had to tell them. The longer you waited, the harder it would be, for everyone involved.

“So, what’s up, Y/N?” Dean asks as you ask him to take a seat in the living room. Henry was already seated in one of the chairs, casually leaning against the arm of it. You make sure they sit as far apart as they can in case they decided to turn on each other when they heard what you had to say. You decide to sit on the sofa by yourself, across from the two men.

“There’s something I have to tell you both,” you answer, “And before I start, you have to know that I’m sorry for what I’ve done. I never meant to hurt anyone, especially either of you. I should never have let this happen.” Your voice cracks as you try to keep yourself from crying.

“Y/N, what’s wrong?” Henry asks, his brow furrowed as he leans towards you, his elbows on his knees.

“I love you,” you reply quietly.

“Yeah, I know, I love you too, Y/N, but tell us what’s wrong,” Dean presses.

“You love her?” Henry asks his grandson. You could already tell that things were going to get out of hand.

“Of course I do,” Dean answers, “We’ve been through so much together and after everything, I can’t imagine my life without her.”

“I see,” Henry says shortly, sitting up straighter.

“Why? Do you have a problem with that?” Dean asks.

“Well, I would if it weren’t for the fact that Y/N was referring to me when she spoke,” Henry responds coolly.

“You’re kidding right?” Dean scoffs, “Why in Hell would you think she loves you?”

“Because she’s told me,” Henry replies, “On multiple occasions.”

“Bullshit,” Dean growls, “Y/N’s in love with me. She’s told me before and I don’t know what kind of game you’re playing, but nothing you say is going to change that.”

“That’s funny,” Henry begins, “I seem to remember her professing her love for me when we were -”

“Stop!” you interrupt, your voice shaky but demanding, “I do love you, both of you, and I hate myself for it. This is what I needed to tell you. I understand if you hate me, or if you never want to see me again.”

“Y-you cheated on me with my grandfather?” Dean asks, shocked.

“I did,” you admit, “I never meant for it to happen, but it did and I’m sorry. I know there’s nothing I could ever do to change it, or make up for it; and I don’t expect you to forgive me.” Both men sit quietly, their eyes cast down as they process what you’ve just told them. “Please say something,” you eventually beg.

“Y/N,” both men begin at the same time, both stopping at the sound of the other’s voice.

Dean looks to his grandfather and nods, “You first.” Henry turns his attention back to you before continuing.

“Y/N, I think I speak for us both when I say that we don’t want to lose you,” he tells you, “It’s odd to think that you’re sleeping with my grandson -”

“She’s in love with your grandson,” Dean mumbles.

“But I would rather have a piece of your heart than none of it at all,” Henry finishes.

“It’s not like that,” you tell them, “I don’t love either of you less because I love you both. Maybe I’m not explaining this right, and I’m not sure if it makes any sense, but I love you both just as much as I would if I only loved one of you. I don’t know, this sounds so stupid.”

“I get it,” Dean says as he stands and moves to sit beside you, “Well, I don’t understand all of it, but I get what you’re trying to say.” He cups your cheek and turns your gaze towards his.

“You do?” you ask him.

“Yeah,” Dean answers, “One of the things I’ve always loved about you is your capacity for compassion and your ability to care for people who are broken, like me. You’re so open hearted and it doesn’t surprise me that you found room in your heart for more than one person.”

“I never meant to betray you,” you tell him, “I’m so sorry, Dean.”

“I forgive you,” Dean says, “I wish you had told me about it when I happened, but like Henry said, I’d rather share you than not have you at all. I need you and I want to be with you, but if you love Henry too, that’s ok.”

“Is that what you want?” Henry asks, drawing your attention, “To be with both of us?”

“Yes,” you whisper, swallowing hard, “If you’d let me.” Henry stands from his chair and moves to your other side, his hand brushing your hair behind your ear.

“I love you, Y/N, and from what I gather, Dean loves you just as much as I do,” Henry continues, “The fact that you love Dean doesn’t make me love you any less. I think Dean feels the same.” Henry caresses your cheek before pulling you in for a long, deep kiss.

“He’s right,” Dean tells you as you break the kiss with Henry, “No matter who you love, knowing that you still love me is all I need.” He smiles gently before capturing your lips in a passionate kiss.

“You’re really both ok with this?” you ask, breaking the kiss.

“Of course, Dear,” Henry assures you.

“It’s a little weird to think that you’re turned on by my gramps, but if it’s what you want, then I’m ok with it,” Dean admits.

“I was so afraid that I’d lose you both or that you’d make me choose between you,” you admit, “That’s why I waited so long to tell you this.”

“You don’t have to worry about that,” Henry tells you.

“Neither of us are going anywhere,” Dean agrees.


End file.
